


Rebirth Day

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions
Summary: Written for HijiChi Weekend 2019 on Tumblr.Prompts: Birthday/ Surprise.The story follows the event during the epilogue of Hijikata's route.





	Rebirth Day

A year had passed since the war, when Hijikata had very nearly lost his life during the battle of Hakodate and the subsequent duel with Kazama. Alone, Chizuru had carried the barely alive Hijikata to a safe, hidden place where he remained unconscious for an extended period of time. While he was hovering between life and death, it was announced to the outside world that he had been killed during the war, and so there was no longer a place for him in society.

Looking back at the past events, the quiet life Hijikata and Chizuru were currently leading felt both like a blessing and a dream came true. Time passed by peacefully and seasons changed, and then it was the time for sakura to bloom again.

"Here is a good spot, Toshizo-san," Chizuru laid open a picnic blanket under a pink sakura tree and beckoned him to come sit next to her.

"So, you've been busy the whole morning preparing all of this?" Hijikata eyed the food as his wife laid them out neatly one by one, remembering how he woke up alone at the crack of dawn feeling cold, with no Chizuru to cover him up with the blanket that he usually kicked aside in his sleep. When he found her busy in the kitchen, she had chased him out and closed the door in his face, while apologetically reiterated that she wanted it to be a surprise for him.

"I made you a birthday meal, Toshizo-san. I hope you like it," Chizuru smiled, alternating between looking pleased and hopeful.

"Thank you, I've never really celebrated my birthday... And I always thought that birthdays are at the beginning of the year?" Hijikata asked curiously.

"I heard from Otori-san that people in the West celebrated their birthdays on the date that they were born. It's unlike here where everyone grows a year older together at the new year, and that most people don't even remember their exact birthdates," Chizuru explained to a thoughtful looking Hijikata.

"Hmm, it doesn't really matter what day we're born in, as long as we lead meaningful lives, so when the time comes, we die without regrets having celebrated life itself," Hijikata said with a faraway look in his face, but quickly apologised as he turned to look at his quiet wife, "ah, sorry, I shouldn't be talking about death when you've specially prepared a nice birthday meal for me."

Chizuru shook her head and assured him, "actually, that's my point, Toshizo-san. Do you remember today's date?"

Hijikata frowned, "is it...your birthday? Perhaps now that we're married, you want to celebrate our birthdays together on the same day?"

"No, no..." Chizuru giggled and shook her head. Then she twiddled her thumbs and continued tentatively, "today last year, they declared your death, Toshizo-san."

"Oh..." Hijikata raised an eyebrow questioningly, while quietly urging her to continue.

"You may be dead to the world, but to me, that day was the day when you were reborn. So, I wanted to celebrate your new life-"

"Our new life," Hijikata corrected with a gentle smile.

Chizuru beamed at her husband, "yes, I'm looking forward to celebrating our new life together, and I want it to be a long one."

She then brought their attention towards the food spread on the picnic blanket, "so, I made you these after a lady in the marketplace told me that eating long noodles and egg symbolise longevity and a new life. I also baked you a castella for your birthday cake and made hanami dango too."

"Thank you, Chizuru," Hijikata pulled her body closer into a hug and whispered tenderly into her ear, "we have our whole lives ahead of us, and I promise to cherish you and bring you happiness."

Chizuru ran her hands comfortably over her husband's broad back and shoulders, thinking of how much responsibilities and hopes they had been carrying for so long. She hugged him a little tighter, as if transferring her warmth and strength into him to soothe his unseen burden. "Umm, Toshizo-san? I have a birthday present for you. Would you like to have it now or after we ate?"

"How many more surprises are you still hiding inside your sleeves, Chizuru?" Hijikata chuckled and loosened his embrace, "I'd love to see it now if you don't mind, please?"

"Alright... But... Promise me not to laugh or lose your appetite over it?" Chizuru hesitated and blushed as she pulled out a small scroll of paper out of her kimono sleeve.

Hijikata accepted and promptly unrolled the scroll to see three short lines written on it. A grin spread on his face as he exclaimed excitedly, "you wrote me a haiku?"

"Sshh! Sshh!" Chizuru covered Hijikata's mouth to quiet him down, half expecting that someone might just jumped out of nowhere to snatch her haiku and laughed at it. "It's inspired by our very first meeting on that fateful night in Kyoto. I hope you like it, Toshizo-san."

Flowers bloom and fall  
Sakura out of season  
Petals flying free

"Hmm, it's not a bad first attempt. I'd say it's commendable," Hijikata nodded, appraising her work seriously. "Then, I'll be looking forward to us writing haikus together, Chizuru," he continued huskily as their foreheads touched, and his lips moved closer and closer towards hers.

"Ah!" Chizuru gasped, "I forgot to tell you about making a wish and blowing a candle on your birthday cake!"

"What? There are more birthday rituals?" Hijikata wondered aloud while concealing a quiet sigh. He was growing hungry, both for her food and also her lips.

"Yes! Here, let me put this small candle on top of the castella," Chizuru trilled as she carefully light up the candle so that the tiny flame would not be immediately snuffed out in the wind, and offered it to him, "now close your eyes and make a silent wish, then blow out the candle when you're done!"

Hijikata smiled at her adorable, radiant face, and dutifully followed her instructions. As he reopened his eyes and blew out the tiny flame, Chizuru clapped and merrily hummed a little tune that he had never heard before.

"Is that the ceremonial music?" Hijikata asked as he enjoyed the light, happy melody. "Shall I tell you now about my birthday wish?"

"No, don't!" Chizuru replied hastily, her expression turning grave all of a sudden, "Otori-san said that if you tell other people then the birthday wish won't come true!"

Hijikata blinked at how earnest she was and burst out laughing. "There's nothing to be worried about, my dear wife," he cradled her head between his hands and gazed tenderly into her eyes, "because my wish has already come true." And then he kissed her, deeply and hungrily.


End file.
